


Pancakes and Golden Syrup at 10:30 PM Don't Constitute Breakfast

by forever_doodling_tardises



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_doodling_tardises/pseuds/forever_doodling_tardises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil decides it's high time they use the breakfast bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes and Golden Syrup at 10:30 PM Don't Constitute Breakfast

"Hey, Dan?" Phil asks in between episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.   
"What?" I ask, about to hit the 'next episode' button.  
"Remember that time we did end up using the breakfast bar?"  
"No," I reply, frowning. "Did we?"  
"You're right," Phil exclaims suddenly. "We have never used the breakfast bar, in all our time living together. Which is why," he adds, jumping up suddenly, "we should start now."  
"Phil, it's..." I glance at the clock. "10 PM."  
"So?"  
"Breakfast bar, Phil."  
"We can still make breakfast. I'll make pancakes or something. Delia Smith pancakes," he giggles, no doubt remembering our Shrove Tuesday video.  
"But isn't that cheating?" I ponder. "Having breakfast when it's not breakfast time?"  
"That," Phil says, already poking around in a cupboard, "is something I would rather not consider. Now are you going to help me make pancakes or not?"

***

What I mostly ended up doing was following close behind Phil and closing the cupboards with exaggerated cupboard-closing noises, but the pancakes were made. Now we're both sitting behind the breakfast bar, breaking it in by eating pancakes and golden syrup at 10:23 PM, give or take a few minutes.   
"I still refuse to believe that this actually counts as breakfast," I reiterate stubbornly, if somewhat playfully, at the tail end of our meal.  
"It's good, though," Phil counters from behind half a mouthful of pancake.  
"That it is," I concede. "But you couldn't have waited to say that until your mouth wasn't full, could you?"  
"Nope," he snickers. Then: "You've got golden syrup on your cheek."   
I raise my hand to wipe it off, but Phil bats my hand away lightly. Before I know what's happening, Phil leans over and kisses the sticky spot, most of the syrup transferring to his lips. He then sits back in his stool and appears to withdraw into himself, looking as if he wants to become one with the syrup and melt into the floor. "Hey," I say, "you've got golden syrup on your lips." He looks up at me, slight confusion and a tiny bit of hope in his eyes, but I don't give that hope time to flicker out before I lean forward and kiss it off his lips, moving against his mouth for a few moments before gaining the courage to lick across his lips, tasting the flecks of golden syrup that had journeyed from my cheek to Phil's lips, and now onto my tongue. We both pull back at roughly the same time, smiling at each other. The smile conveyed a lot of things, among them the thought that this was something new and maybe quite wonderful.   
"So," I say, getting up from the breakfast bar, "want to keep watching Buffy when we get the dishes done?"  
"Yeah," Phil grins. Then, as I'm walking to the sink with our plates: "Hey, Dan?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Is this gonna happen again?"  
"Which 'this'?" I ask. "Pseudo-breakfast at 10:30 at night, or kissing? 'Cause I've got some reservations about - on second thought..." I pause for a moment. "Both are a yes."

***

We do end up watching more Buffy, but neither of us are really paying attention to the show - too busy snogging. When we finally fall asleep at around midnight, it's in a tangle of limbs on the couch, which will probably be painful in the morning. But right now, it's just amazing, feeling Phil's body heat against my own, losing consciousness in the best way imaginable.


End file.
